Once Bitten Twice Shy
by Evil Edd
Summary: Eddward has a secret, he isn't what you would call human, but that doesn't keep him from living his life in peace. Well not until a fateful Halloween night with Kevin. That in turn, turns Eddward's life upside down in more then one way. (Kevedd BOY X BOY Male love. Vampire AU. Don't like it don't read it. I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy... Just the Kevedd in my head :3 Please enjoy)


"That should do nicely." I sigh, standing back and looking at the newly added and labeled locks on my bedroom door."Now let's have a look over in the kitchen."

Exiting my room and replacing my shoes back on my feet, I made my way down the stairs too my clean kitchen. Walking over to the fridge and opening the door and giving a good look through."Good the stock seems to be at a high level..." I smiled as I looked over the three shelves full of bagged blood. There was A+ to O, but most of them were AB- , my favorite kind, but hard to get. "Mother and Father are very kind; I will have to remember to thank them when I see them again." I let out a sigh, as I could feel my heart sink a little with sadness. Sometimes I wish we were a normal family and I was a normal teen, which my parents would be home and tell me that they loved me without yellow sticky notes. So I didn't feel the need to label everything or overly clean to get them to stay a little longer. Or even just to be human. But that would never happen, because I'm anything but human, for I'm an Upyr' (Vampire). Not saying that vampire children don't see their families and or live almost like any other human. It's just my life is a little more demanding when your parents are the clan leaders of the whole North America side. And you are what they could call a prince; of course my life is a lot different and more demanding. I'm not saying that I hate my life or anything like that, no. I just wish something could be different, maybe a little easier.

Sighing as I pulled on the edge of my hat and laughed a little. Like this thing, I always wear it whenever I'm around anyone, making sure that it will never be taken off. Oh how everyone wanted to know why, why dose Eddward always wear it. I would love to throw it way, it's hot, makes my hair sick to my head and I spend most of my childhood trying to keep others from taking it off. But why... well it hinted the mark. My birthmark, thee mark that all pureblood vampires are born with. The mark of our birthrights and our heritage, all vampires hold this mark with pride, for it is our legacy. But unlike my other cousins I was unlucky that my mark was just above my right eyebrow. And a vampire's mark is not something you want to show off to anyone, it can be really dangerous, if not hidden. I mean, if a rival clan or a rogue were to find out... I don't want to think about what trouble Mother, Father and I. 'Oh dear...' I thought as a shiver ran down my spine, 'What would happen if a hunter should fine out...' I move to pull down my hat a bit more. My parents have told me stories about hunters, about how they care not if you're an upstanding vampire. They would hunt you down and kill you in the most unpleasant ways. That is the main reason why they raise me here and not at the main family home. I mean who would look for a vampire prince in a little town of Peach Creek. So as long as I lay low and do as my Mother and father say and not let my family secret be found out, I can have a pretty calm life.

Looking back up and peering back into the refrigerator, I eyed the bags of blood again licking my lips as I could feel my stomach call out.

"I know it's a little away from supper... and just a little snack before couldn't hurt..." I assure myself, reaching and pulling out one 2lb bags and holding it up in fourth of me and turn away from the fridge shutting the door behind me.

"Well, don't you look delectable?" I smiled as I could feel my fangs start to grow. I don't mind cold blood and on this hot fall day, it is just what I needed. Bringing the bag to my lips as I ran my tongue over my lips. 'I should... put this in... a cup...' I thought, but the smell and I'm very thirsty. Sigh, just this once I will dunk from the bag. Opening my mouth and I could feel the plastic give way as my fangs puncture into the bag. The cold red liquid flowed down my throat; I could feel my hunger ebbing away. 'Yes this is very nice...?!'

"HEY DOUBLE D !", Came Eddy's high loud voice.

I could feel the cold plastic slip from my fingers as it fell to the floor with a 'splat'. I was in shock. I looked up to see Eddy standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Ed-Eddy...What...?" I manage to shutter out.

"Wow, sock-head. Hasn't anyone told you not to play with you food." Eddy laughed as he pointed at the now bloody mass on the floor. "Who did you kill?"

"Eddy! You're so unbelievable and insufferable some times." I shouted at him then looked at my now bloody, dirty floor. "Oh Messy... messy... messy..."

"Oh, Double D, don't get so upset at me. Maybe you should work on your Vampire sense, you should have heard me a mile away." He teases me as I started cleaning my now lost snack off the floor.

"Oh my, Oh dear...Eddy, you very well know that my senses are not as in tune when I'm feeding and that you should take care and consideration when entering my home and..." I started to inform him before he cut me off.

"Ya ya ya, whatever Sock-head."He waved me off, "I needed to ask you something."

Sighing I looked up at me friend. "So what do I owe the intrusion, Eddy?"I asked. But before Eddy could answer, Ed came running in and stopped behind Eddy.

"Wow Double D! Your kitchen looks like a scene from 'I was a 16 foot teenage zombie from mars part 3.'

"Thank you Ed, that makes me feel a lot better about this situation." I rolled my eyes a little but still smiled at my loud friend.

Ed and Eddy are the only ones that know what I'm outside my clan. It happened on my sixteen birthday when I started my coming of age. My parents couldn't be there for our clan was in dire need of them. So I was going throw it alone. It was painful, my mouth was so cut up and blooded from my teeth growing in. I cried as every nerve in my body scream out in pain. Ed and Eddy had come by to see me even after I have told them not to. They could hear my cries of pain and like how they always do; they just let them self's in. That is when they saw me in all my vampire glory, bloody and very VERY not human. That is when I thought it was all over, they would run out and tell everyone that I was a monster or Eddy would try to find away to make money off of me. Then like mother and father would say, the people would become fearful and then the hunters would come and my life would be over. But that didn't happen. They both were shocked to say the lease but they weren't afraid of me.

Ed smiled at me in reference to his movies and said I was 'cool' and gave me a big hug. Eddy just nodded and seeing my fearful look in my face, sighed and said "Hey it doesn't matter what you are Double D, your still our friend." I started to cry, for I never thought that I would ever have anyone that wasn't one of us that would accept me, but here they were. After that they helped me get cleaned up and sat with me through the changed. Ever since then they have always been there for me, and I have to say it's nice to be able to share with someone. They are truly my best friends.

"We want to know what time is good for you to meet up for the party." Eddy asked as he moves to sit on the stool in front for me and smiled at my confused expression.

"And pray tell, what party would this be?" I asked standing up with a bloody towel in hand. "I don't recall being invited to one, Eddy."

"Well Duh, sock-head, just the best party, of our senior year." Eddy gave me a look of surprise."Kevin's big Halloween party bash, anyone who is anyone is going to be there."

"Ya, Double D! There is going to be candy, costumes and games..." Ed interrupted him, jumping in and waving his hands over his head in front of me. "Lots of fun and Eddy said that zombies would eat our brains!"

"Whatever Ed, if you had a brain to eat lumpy." Eddy pushed Ed out of the way frowning, before look back to me. "Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I'm sorry Eddy I have had other things on my mind as of late, so when is the friendly get together?"

"Tomorrow night, it's a Halloween party and tomorrow is Halloween Duh." He stuck his tongue out at me. "For a genius Double D you're not that smart, anyways what time?"

"I'm sorry Eddy, but I will have to decline the offer, maybe next time." I apologize as I placed the dirty towel in to the skink.

"What?!" Eddy choked out, standing up and walk over to me looking up at me in the eye, trying to size me up. "No? You can't say no. This is the party of the year sock-head, you have to go."

Sighing as I looked down at my friend giving him a disapproving look. "My apologies Eddy, but I can't attend the party that day."

"Why is that Double D? " Ed voice was lower putting his hands over his mouth. "Will the sun ray malt you into piled goo like the 'Vampire of goo from under the stares'?"

"No Ed, if you recall that I have explain to you two already that it just myth and yes the sun can be a little hard on the eyes. I will not turn into goo or caught on fire, where ever these stories have originate from have no base in logic and stereotypes..."

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Whatever Sock-head!" Eddy interrupted. "Then why can't you go?"

"Well you see that night is the first night with a full moon since my 18th birthday.

My parents have informed me that it is wise that I should stay in, for this the time that I will reach full maturity." I frowned, looking down my hands and went on. "My hormone's could become out of sink and may cause some difficulties. So unfortunately, Eddy, I will not be attending the party."

"You're what?"

"My hormones could act up..."

"Could... But you're not sure?"

"Well, I haven't been through it... and mother and father having hadn't much time to inform me what might happen. There seems to be lack of information on it in the books I have on hand." I added.

"Well then it's settled, you are going to the party with us sock-head." Eddy said, raising his eyebrows.

"But Eddy, I just said that I can't my ..." I couldn't finish his sentenced as Ed grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Cool! Double D is going to go!"

"Now wait a min now! I just said I can't... Would you please listen to me?" I snapped, knowing it was useless to even ask.

"Come on, it's just like puberty or something like that, I'm sure you will be cool. You would probably grow a beard or something." Eddy said, grudgingly allowing the subject to change. "So Ed and I can be here about 6pm to pick you up..."

"Eddy!" I yelled. I Squeezed my eyes shut took a deep breath. "Even if I did agreed to go out, I will not go to a party I wasn't invited to. And before you say it, I will not crash it with you two and that is final."

"Oh come on Double D, I'm sure Kevin wants you there. Aren't you two friends or something like that?" Eddy looked a little upset at the idea, as he made his way to sit back down. "You're always talking to him and stuff."

"I don't think because Kevin and I exchange pleasantry every now and then that it results in us being friends, Eddy." I said softly.

"Now and then my ass, that jerk is all but hanging all over you." Eddy sounded almost defensive about it.

"Kevin is all ways making googly eyes at Double D. Like the 100 eyed beast from the love sick swamp vol. 6 right before he ate his victims."Ed quoted, as he walked over to where Eddy was sitting.

"I... He is not..." I turn away from my friends as I could feel my face grow hot. I know they were right. Kevin has been a lot nicer to me in the past year. But did that mean we were friends...? No, there is no way that Kevin would care about me. Sure he has been asking how my day has been now and then. Or I would help him get ready for a big test coming, but we never 'hung out'. But I couldn't deny that I have caught site of him looking at me for no reason when I went over his school work.

Or that when I'm around him I get this weird feeling in my chest, like something is pulling at my heart. I shook my head, 'No, whatever is going on we aren't friend's just acquaintance that is right...' I told myself.

I turned back around and pointed my finger at them both frowning. "Anyways you two, I will not be attending the party without an invitation, and that is final! Now if you excuse me I must finish my perpetrations for tomorrow..."

"Ding Dong!" I stopped as I hear the door.

"Oh my, who could that be?" turning around and leaving my two sad and upset friends in the kitchen I made my way to the front door to see who it was.

Opening the door to see Kevin standing on my door step took me by surprise. "Greetings Kevin, what do I owe this visited?" I asked smiling.

Kevin looked out of place; he was looking every where except at my face. "Well Double Dork, I just was around...and wanted to say thank you for your help the other day." he said swallowing and then shrugged.

"You're welcome Kevin, anytime you want assistants with your school work I would be happy to help." I smiled and nodded. I was about to shut the door when Kevin stopped me.

" Yo, anyways..." He called, his voice far higher than usual. Then Kevin reaches into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to me. "So I'm sure you know I'm having a big Halloween party tomorrow. For thanks for all your help and stuff if you would like to show up... or whatever." He said quietly as I could see a little pink in his face.

"Thank you Kevin." I said automatically but I was in shock. I wasn't sure what was going on other then the tight feeling was in my chest was there again. I could the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Cool Dork." Kevin said, laughed under his breath. I'm sure at the blush was now over my face. Giving me one last smile he turns around and walked away. "See you there, Dork." he called out giving me a wave good bye over his head.

"Ok..." I said nodded absent mind, as I shut the door and took a deep breath, to come myself down. 'Well this is just great...' I sighed. Looking up to see Ed and Eddy both standing in fount of me. Both with big grins on their faces, sighing and looking down at the envelope in my shaking hand. "Oh ok, 6pm is acceptable time to come pick me up..." I groan.

"Does this mean we all get to go to the party Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Yes it dose lumpy." Eddy snickered.

As I could hear my two friend start planning on what costumes that we were going to wear and the girls they wanted to hook up with. All I could do is think about if I'm doing the right thing?

'I hope that this party doesn't turn into a disaster.' I sighed as I could feel my stomach growling at me again. 'Oh do I hope everything will be fine...'

But little did I know my life was going to fall into complete chaos and all because of a little white envelope.

"You have to be out of your mind Eddy if you think I'm going to put 'that' on." I gave him angry look as I pointed at the offensive clothing in front of me.

"Come on Sock Head, its Halloween you have to wear a costume." Eddy wined, pushing the costume into my hands then move to stand next to Ed, "The plan won't work out if you don't wear it; I mean girls just love theme costumes."

"I understand what you are getting at Eddy, but why must I wear 'This' for Halloween, I do find it very offensive." I stated as I held up the costume and rolled my eyes at my now so called friends. I could see what Eddy wanted to do. As of two years ago Eddy, I'm glad to say grew out of his scamming faze. But in turn moving endeavors on to opposite sex. Making it a goal of his to insure that we all have girlfriends (That are not the Kankers) before high school was over. I for one did not care for such things, that romance could wait until after my education. I was quit positive Ed would be more than happy to play with Rolf's chickens then chasing after females. But Eddy always had a way to get us to tag along with what crazy plans he comes up with. So let again I fall to the whims of my best friend. "Why couldn't I wear one of the costumes you two have on?" I questioned.

"Come on Sock Head, look at us. We were made for our costumes, see Lumpy here is tall, strong and don't have much up stairs. He was made to be Frankenstein's monster." Eddy laughed poking Ed's side. "Right, Ed?"

"I'm a scary monster Eddy. Give me all your TV dinners humans!" Ed said grinning. I would have to admit that Ed did fit the part. Standing there in his green face makeup and the two bolts in his neck, but it didn't mean I was happy about Eddy's choice for my outfit.

"Ok, whatever Franken-no brain." Eddy laugh giving Ed a playful shoved. "But as you can see I was made to be the Wolf Man." Eddy gave me a smile as he proceeds to do a manly pose in his half man half wolf costume. "I mean look at me, what girl could resist my strong, hansom animal like me? This costume perfect to show off how manly and how hot I am..."

"And how hairy you are, right Eddy?" Ed asked as he lifted up the back of Eddy's shirt and poking at his back hair. "Your back reminds me of ep. 26 of 'I was a lost lobster man on planet Bob.' When Lobster man was lost in the dark deep forest of Bob with no hope to escape."

"WHY YOU..." Eddy yelled; bring Ed in to a headlock. Eddy tried his hardest to overpower our big friend. But failed as Ed just picked Eddy up like he was nothing and holding him out like some kind of wild cat. Laughing and smiling all along.

"Well he does have a point Eddy; you do sure fit the part with body hair." I giggled some. It was always fun watching those two mess with each other.

"Ha Ha Sock Head, so are you going to wear the damn thing? I mean your tall, pale, you have black hair... or what we can see of it..." Eddy started, as he kicked Ed in the stomach, which in turn got him to let Eddy go. "You would make the most perfect Count Dracula..."

"Language Eddy," I cut him off. "Regardless of how my appearance is Eddy, I believe I will be wearing another costume this evening. I'm sure that I could make adjustments to my black plague one in time for the party..."

"But Double D that won't work, it will mess up everything." Eddy start to complain. "I mean, how, could you do this to sweet lovable Ed here...?"

"Eddy I really don't think..."

"Come on look at him Double D, how could you break his heart like this?" Eddy said placing a arm around Ed's shoulder. "You see if you don't wear yours we won't mach and Ed here doesn't have another costume. So then he won't be able to go to the party, how could you do that to poor Ed here."

"I sure that he can still go to the party like that even if I don't..."

"Please Double D. I want to go to the party." Ed sobbed out as tears came to his eyes. "I don't want to miss out on the zombie chickens Double D."

"Fine, I will wear it." I sigh out, giving up. Eddy always knew that I could never stand seeing Ed cry or be disappointed, "Just give me a moment to dress myself."

"Thank you Double D!" Ed cheered, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Your...welcome...now if you please..." I panted out, indicating that Ed needed to let me go. Ed smiled, releasing me, still showing how happy he was that I said yes.

"I will right back..." I said, making my way up the stairs to my bathroom. Stopping halfway and looking down at the outfit, I pulled off a tube of fake blood. Rolling my eyes once more in disgust, "I will not, be needing, this." I called back, throwing it at Eddy, hitting him in the head.

"Whatever Sock Head, just don't take forever, I don't want to miss all the cute chicks" Eddy grumble as he rubbed his forehead.

"There will be Chicks? Eddy? I want a chick!" Ed started to beg.

"Wrong, chick, lumpy." Eddy sapped back, and proceeded to rough house again. The last thing I heard was Ed going on about Eddy not sharing the chickens as I closed my bathroom door to get ready for the night.


End file.
